


Healing Word

by Roguenamedevyn



Category: Critical Role
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healing, Post Fight, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguenamedevyn/pseuds/Roguenamedevyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight gone wrong, Vex disapears for a moment to fix her bow and deal with her frustration. Percy plays doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Word

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my sister for proof reading my work and being my editor. So, i'm trying to improve my writing skills. I figured the best way to do this is to keep writing stuff. I really love intimate characters do like post battle care routines and wanted to place Percy and Vex in that situation. Please let me know what you think or if you see an error anywhere. Thank you for reading it!

After an exhausting day, Vex silently separated herself from her companions and made her way to the training room of Scanlan’s mansion, Trinket softly padding behind her. She tuned out the noise as she descended into massive room. The smell of fresh sod and burning torches dancing in the air, reminds Vex of Byroden. Her chest tightened as she thought of her lost home and resisted the urge to throw herself on the cool stone floor and decompress.

_Come on love, we’ve got work to do._

Vex’ahlia could still feel a trickle of blood glazing her throbbing lip. A couple bruises pulsed, a kind reminder why she doesn’t fight in hand to hand combat. Her right cheek still stung where her bowstring had snapped and slapped her face and her jaw ached where she got punched. Blood caked her knuckles from busted skin where she broke her opponent’s nose.

It had been rough, but successful none the less. Still didn’t change the fact that her damn bowstring snapped.

_It’s an easy fix, love. Could have been worse._

There were a couple silent servants observing Vex as she cleared a space off of a wooden table and laid her bow on it. Her brows furrowed in concentration while she rummaged through a pouch on her side for her bowstring. As she attached one end of the string to her bow, she carefully laid it on the ground and gently pressed her foot into the center of the body. The bow curved as she pulled the string from one side to the other, securing the string in the notch on the edge of the bow. 

“Trinket, look! See? An easy fix!”

Vex victoriously held the bow towards Trinket.

Trinket, who was rolling in the sand pit, stopped long enough to look up at his mother and offer a grunt of approval. Vex’s smile widened.

“Now, it’s time to test it out. Uhm excuse me,”

The ranger turned her attention to the servants,

“Could you set up a few targets please? Just in the sand pit, yes.”

Trinket pulled himself up and out of the sand pit, shaking away debris as he moved next to Vex while the servants moved hay stuffed targets into the middle. Before Trinket could settle down next to Vex, his head turned to the stair case.

There was a soft thud of boots. Vex turned to see who was coming down. After seeing Percy’s white hair, she smiled and turned back to the table. Percy was immediately greeted by Trinket rushing to his side, licking his hand in affection. Trying to wipe the spit off on his pants, Percy knelt down close to the bear.

“Hello Trinket.”

Trinket was rewarded with both hands scratching his massive head, the bear leaning into the scratches with his eyes closed in bliss. A soft groan escaped the bear as he indulged in the head scratches.

“Hello Percival, darling.”

Vex was still bent over the table her braid spilling out of its coils, as she sifted through her arrows to determine which ones she would be practicing with. She looked over her shoulder and flashed him her award winning smile. He returned the smile and stepped away from the bear, much to Trinket’s disappointment.

As he moved closer, he noticed the furious red mark on her pale cheek.

“Vex’ahlia?”

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the table.

“Yes Percival?”

Snapping his fingers at one of the servants,

“Please go fetch a bowl of water and a cloth.”

At this, Vex turned around, her dark eyes studying him with confusion. Percy had removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves with concern etched into his expression.

“Percy, what-”

“Hush.”

His hand cupped her chin as he inspected the cut on her lip and her bow, the angry cut swelling to a bruise. The servant placed a large bowl filled with warm water on the table and a white towel next to it.

He smelled of black powder and sweat.

_An intoxicating smell._

“Why didn’t you heal yourself? Or ask Pike for healing?”

The half elf squirmed under his scrutiny as he dipped a corner of the cloth in the warm bowl and dabbed at her wound. Vex would have pulled completely away but Percy had a stern grip on her chin, his callouses a strong juxtaposition of her soft face.

“Don’t worry, darling. I can still get us a good discount.”

“Vex’ahlia,” He warned. No room for playing it off.

She rolled her eyes and groaned.

“Because I’m angry, Percival. And I didn’t want Pike to waste a spell on me. She needed it for Grog and Vax.”

Percy turned and dunked the bloodied side of the cloth and rinsed it out, the draining water stained red. Percy hummed in response.

“Why anger?”

“What, can I not be the brooding one or is that only reserved for you and my brother?”

This time as Percy grabbed for her hands and studied her knuckles, there was a soft smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Did you punch someone to death?”

“He broke my bowstring.”

“Ah,”

He rubbed the blood off her knuckles, the pure white cloth stained dark red.

“Then with due reason, they deserved it. But Vex, stop changing the subject. That’s twice now.”

This time, she successfully pulled away from him and turned her attention back to her arrows. She picked one with her slim fingers and mindlessly played with the fletching.

“I was upset that my bowstring broke and that someone snuck up on me. I was angry that I’m useless without my fucking bow and that I had sent Trinket to go help Vax. I’m pissed that I thought it’d be a great idea to separate from the group and that Vax had to save me again.”

Heat rushed to Vex’s face and her arrow began to shake in her hands. Percy carefully reached from behind her and pulled it out of her hands and placed it back on the table. Softly,

“Vex, we help each other out. It’s what we do.”

His voice ghosting over the shell of her ear. She still refused to turn to face him.

“Yes, I get that. But the last time Vax came to my aid, he ended up making a deal with the Raven Queen. If I hadn’t been there for that, he wouldn’t have been in this mess. I can’t always count on him to save me. I won’t.”

Percy surprised her with a deep chuckle.

“If anyone needs saving in our band of misfits, it’d probably be Keyleth. And that would be because she said the wrong thing and got arrested.”

His warm hands clasped her shoulders and he turned her around to face him. Vex avoided his intense stare

“Look, I meant it when I said you’re my favorite twin. I didn’t say that just because of what transpired in the…the tomb. You are allowed your emotions, don’t deny them. But Vex,”

At the mention of her name Vex matched his steely gaze, his hands moving from her shoulders down to the side of her arms,

“Don’t you ever think you are useless. Without you, we would have died in Westruun.”

She scoffed,

“You would have found another way.”

“Vex if you hadn’t been there when we went to reclaim my home from the Briarwoods, Orthax would still have a tight hold on me. And Gods know where I would be with that still an issue. So please, I implore you. Don’t ever think you are useless.”

Vex sniffed, wiping away tears she didn’t know had been shed and muttered an okay. Satisfied with that answer, he released her arms and turned back to the bowl of water and dabbed a clean spot into the water.

“Now, let’s finish washing off this blood and then you can go back to your target practice. Sound good?”

Instead of reaching for her chin, he cupped her face and dabbed at the cut on her lip. Vex studied the gunslinger closer. His brows furrowed in concentration and her lips furled in a smirk as she studied him. Percy softly wiped the residue from her lip with his thumb and heat filled the pit of her stomach.

“What are you smirking about, Vex?”

“You should have seen your expression as you were playing doctor. It was like you were tinkering with one of your projects.”

“You’re probably right. However,”

His finger still lingered on her lip as he moved closer. Instinctively, Vex closed her eyes and met his lips the rest of the way. It was a soft kiss until Vex moved closer and deepened it, her hand tangling into his white hair as she pulled him in. Vex didn’t even notice Percy pushing her back until her legs hit the table, his hand holding tightly to her waist and the other still caressing her face. They broke away, breathless. A smile played on Vex’s lips and she leaned her forehead on his.

“I never want to kiss my projects.”


End file.
